Zergling
The zergling is the basic zerg warrior. Overview Zerglings were evolved from the Zz'gashi dune runner when the latter were assimilated into the Zerg Swarm. The zergling may be a relatively recent addition to the swarm given that Zz'gash seems to be located close to the Koprulu Sector.Zergling. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-04 Zerglings form the most numerous of the zerg mutations; the simple DNA allows two zerglings to be spawned from a single larva. The larvae get the genetic information from the 'primordial ooze' of spawning pools.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. As the smallest zerg strain apart from the larvae,Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. zerglings are one meter tall and possess webbed feet.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Further mutations may be made to zergling DNA, namely the alteration of their physiology through a metabolic boost to increase their reflexes and rate of movement and the mutation of their adrenal glands, changing their glandular balance to induce a battle frenzy. Zerglings are physically adaptable creatures, able to climb near vertical surfaces and are extraordinarily fast. Usually, zergling eyes are orange (see images), though such is their ability to see in low light conditions, these eyes can appear pure black (courtesy of the expanding pupils to allow more light to the retina). Lone zerglings serve as scouts, though may have a retinue of hydralisks if they scout an exceedingly long distance away from a hive cluster.1998-04-01. StarCraft: Cinematic 1. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-12-31 When they attack however, zerglings move in large groups, ranging from a dozen to a hundred, often acting as "meat shields" for more powerful zerg strains. In combat, zerglings are fond of ripping enemies to shreds with their sickles and fangs, indicating a sadistic streak (although not to the extent of the hydralisk). Zerglings continued to evolve after the Brood War, gaining the ability to metamorphose into banelings.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. They do this by entering a brief chrysalis phase before emerging in their new form. This evolution was controlled by the new queen breed.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The individual zergling is the weakest of the basic troops, but this is compensated by low cost and ease of production. usage in swarms is critical, especially to ensure some survive to attack fortified targets or units that deal splash damage. The zergling is used in every part of the game and is useful in all games like the zealot, befitting its status as the zerg basic unit. In later game, the zergling is used as cannon fodder(or other attack fodder for that matter) for more powerful units like the ultralisk or guardian. It is very useful with mutalisks and the ultralisk, and it spawned tactics like the Ultraling. The zergling is useful for rushes in early game, able to quickly rip up defenses. The fast cooldown of the zergling means it is devastating against long cooldown units such as dragoons. Abilities Upgrades StarCraft: Ghost ]] Zerglings in StarCraft: Ghost maintain their burrowing and health regeneration abilities. In addition, zerglings gain a "bloodlust" ability, which increases their damage and possibly speed while zerglings move in groups.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. StarCraft II Zerglings have evolved, affecting such things as their appearance. They have small wings but cannot use them to fly. Zerglings have been reduced in size and have much better pathfinding than in StarCraft I.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. Abilities :Main article: Baneling Upgrades Strategies Zerglings or roaches are usually used in zerg vs zerg matches. Zerglings are an offensive unit with incredible mobility and have the advantage, for cost, against roaches in open areas; roaches are defensive and gain an advantage in chokes. Later in the game, when numbers are greater, roaches can beat zerglings even in open areas.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Banelings usually dominate zergling, but zerglings can win with micro. Special Zergling Strains and Individuals *Devouring One *Devours Children *Meat Eater *Meserole the Marauder *"Scar" *Screamer *War Zergling *Zergrinch Goblin Appearance The zergling's appearance varies from product to product, and even in the in-game to cinematic appearance in the same product. This reflects stages of product development and artistic styles over time. In the long run, this could also reflect the constantly evolving state of the zerg. StarCraft StarCraft I In StarCraft, they are bipedal creatures with Velociraptor-like legs. They have three webbed toes on the end of each. Protruding from below their head are two arms ending in scythe-like claws. When Zerglings stand still these scythes fold down against their stomachs. Zerglings run by hopping on all four lower limbs, and attack by extending their upper claws and slashing down, then quickly stabbing forward and slashing with the lower before the first motion ends. They can be upgraded to do this even faster, via adrenal glands. This design is based on the picture in the manual; in-game, they're slightly different (primarily in the upper claws). In StarCraft's cinematics they look rather similar. However, they're much thinner, their head is more separate from the body, and they lack the upper arms. Their scythe-arms are more agile and do not tuck below the stomach, and they stand more upright. They hop the same way, and attack with quick alternating slashes from each claws. Their heads are more rounded in this form, and their chests are quite thin and have very visible ribcages; their faces resemble those of Hydralisks. Also, their rear legs have less joints, and simply go straight back then bend straight down when they stand still (on contrary to their legs supposed to be digitigrade). They are more agile than the other forms, and have been seen rearing up and leaning to the side in order to dodge incoming fire. Despite having fewer pairs of weapons, these seem to be the most dangerous incarnation of the Zergling. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost, the appearance of the Zergling changed from a raptor-like bipedal creatures to catlike four-legged animals with an extra limb protruding from the back. This kind of design is followed by all the later versions of Zerglings, including in Warcraft 3 and World of Warcraft. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, they have two large scythe-like arms and small insectoid wings protruding from their backs. As in StarCraft, Zerglings are spawned in pairs. Warcraft Warcraft III In Warcraft III, they look like dogs with chitinous silver armor on their backs. Scythes protrude diagonally about halfway between each set of limbs. Massive mandibles are found on their seemingly eyeless heads. They attack by slashing inward with their scissor-like claws. World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, they appear as "vanity pets" and look much like in Warcraft III but are shorter, fatter, lack the spiked tail, are solid brown, and have wider mouths. They look generally cartoony, befitting their status as non-combat vanity pets. Images Image:U-Zergling.gif|Zergling profile in StarCraft I Image:Zergling SC2 Game2.jpg|A 'wing ling' Image:Zergling SC2 HeadAnim1.gif|The zergling's profile in StarCraft II Image: ZerglingSwarm.jpg|A swarm of zerglings (StarCraft II) Image:Zergling War3.jpg|The zergling in Warcraft III Image:Wowzerglingpet.jpg|World of Warcraft vanity pet References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units